


Wanna Bet

by ZombVampProductions



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Food Kink, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombVampProductions/pseuds/ZombVampProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sam wanted to do was complete his daily workout. Unfortunately it seem's even heaven itself isn't on his side. A heated bet is set between human and angel, which one will come out victorious. Rated E for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written story by:  
> Shybutdeadly: Kristin  
> Aki: Mary

DAY 1

His body was sleek with perspiration. Knee's bent and body curling into itself before sliding back down; only to repeat the process. The burn in the pit of his stomach intensified with each crunch, but he continued; all while ignored the increasingly growing pain.

With one last pull, the immensely tall individual stood on steady feet. With a deep, calming breath, he went to his pull up bar and gripped the jet black steel.

As he went to lift, a flutter caused the already tense muscles to stir with awareness. Once the mind was able to process the sound, a brief smile shown his features.

“You know, I work better without an audience.”

The notorious Sam Winchester turned, and on his bed laid a twinkle-eyed angel. 

"But Sammy, how could anyone resist watching such a show," Gabriel purred, a cat-like grin accompanying the shine in his eyes as he watched the muscles ripple with each movement Sam made.

"I could always help you out instead," Gabriel said, sitting up on the bed to "help" Sam with his workout.

With a breath of a laugh, Sam paused in his ministrations. Grabbing a towel he dabbed at his forehead to clear away some of the sweat that edged towards his eyes.

“As much as I enjoy your version of...”helping”,” hidden in his green eyes was a glint of amusement, “I have a few more reps to complete.”

Engulfing the horizontal pole in his large hands once more, he took his stance, “You can always join me instead.” Looking Gabriel's way, the mirth he was holding in before shown bright, along with a brilliantly glowing smile.

Gabriel gave a look of disgust at Sam's suggestion before an idea came to mind, "Oh Sammy~ you really know just how to work me over~" He said dramatically, standing up from his human’s not-so-luxurious bed and jumping so he had his shorter frame pressed against Sam's much taller and muscled one, "joining him" in his workout.

The sudden jolt caused the hunter to lose whatever was left of his concentration he was trying his best to maintain. With a load thump, Sam's body staggered before composing once more. Some would wonder how, as immediate as it was, the hulking body builder of a man could be brought back down; as small as Gabriel was, it seemed like it would be no problem staying in control. Those people would be the ones that didn't know the concept of angel powers.

The little trickster decided to 'help' by increasing his mass in body weight. While that didn't show physically, Sam sure as hell felt it.

“You know, that's not entirely what I meant when I said you could join me?” Craning his neck, Sam rose a brow at Gabriel who shrugged in return.

Lightening his weight just enough so Sam could stand properly, he instead turned to nibbling at the juncture of Sam's neck; that spot that got him every time. Laving the skin with his tongue and grazing his teeth over the artery that lies beneath, he was sure to get Sam to forget about his stupid daily routine workout crap and see things his way!

This angel surely knew how to play him well, which strings to pull, right down to which keys needed more attention then the rest. His eyelids fluttered close, teeth sinking into the pink flesh of his bottom lip to stifle an oncoming moan.

As much as he wanted to succumb to his heated desires, his mind centered around the need to complete his rigorous workout session. It became apart of his life, and even though skipping one day to do a different type of extracurricular activity had it's perks, he couldn't allow himself to do so.

Dean likes to link this mindset to being a fitness junkie, whereas Sam likes to use the term 'pursuing a healthy lifestyle' a lot better.

“Gabe,” the name was a breathy whisper that rolled off his tongue. Clearing his throat, he reached up with shaky hands to pry at the clingy angel's arms from around his neck. “We can do this after, I promise. I just need to complete one more set ok?”

"It wouldn't be so bad if you skipped the last set just this once would it~?" Gabriel practically purred into his neck, his lips not getting far from Sam's delectable skin. It was the only thing that could even come close to the taste of his precious sweets.

"Besides, we'll still be working out, just in a different way," he tried appealing to the "must stay fit" part of Sam's mind that took over every morning.

His nerves were rapidly sending pleasurable impulses. Heating up his body and speeding up his heart rate faster then any prior workout he had completed that morning. This lecherous angel was successfully igniting a flame of pure desire that his brain was trying desperately to ignore. 

"I...uh I, aye yie yie..." he was slowly becoming putty in the trickster’s hands. 

"No...no Gabriel not right now." As not to agitate Gabe any further then he was going to be, he carefully peeled the leech from his back and plopped him back onto his plain bed. After all, he didn’t need all the luxury Dean seemed to require with this new place. They survived this many years with cheap motel beds, why use the luxury now? 

"It could be one set today, then tomorrow it’ll be two, then it's three, and then it becomes a never ending vicious cycle. Before you know it I'm eating a double steak burger with an extra side of diabetes and heart failure." 

Gabe grumbled under his breath at Sam's persistence on the matter. He didn't want to wait that long.

"I bet you couldn't go a full week without your stupid workout routine and healthy eating crap!" Gabe said out loud in his frustration.

Sam's eye twitched at such a snarky remark. He knew the comment was just the angel’s way of getting a rise out of him.

It was working.

"Excuse me Mr. Cholesterol? You wouldn't even be able to handle my, as you so eloquently put it, "healthy eating crap" and have you even worked out a day in your life?"

"As an angel and a trickster, I'll have you know I don't need to work out thank you very much!" Gabriel replied back, all but sticking his tongue out childishly at the hunter standing in front of him. Just to throw it in Sam's face further, he made enough candy appear that it covered the simple mattress he was currently sitting on, delicately picking up a chocolate and letting it melt on his tongue.

Sam's fists clenched and shook with newfound ferocity, mouth twitching as if he wanted to say something but the words stuck in his throat.

He took in a calming breath while waving a dismissive hand in Gabe’s direction. Turning his back, he knew how much Gabriel hated to be ignored, and went back to his pull up bar with a very aggravated aura illuminating around his giant form.

“I bet you wouldn't be able to last a single week eating anything healthy; along with a daily assigned work out regiment.”

"A workout routine? You mean like running on a treadmill? Lifting weights?" Gabriel was trying to sound normal, well, whatever that meant for the trickster at least, but he couldn't help the slight taunt in his voice as he finished speaking, "A few pull-ups like what you're doing now~"

“Uh yeah, Gabriel,” Sam began with a sharp edge of sarcasm underlying the tone. “That would be some of the requirements for exercise.”

The only thing to alert Sam that Gabriel was up to something was the wicked gleam in his eyes before a treadmill suddenly appeared next to him. Gabriel was facing the wall to Sam's left once he was standing on the treadmill, his eyes no longer visible to Sam's tension-filled form.

He started off nice and easy, having the treadmill go slow, like most people expect, but then he started increasing the speed; running faster and faster. Finally after about 2 minutes at a marathon running pace, Gabriel jumped off the treadmill and sent it back to wherever he got it from.

"Angels don't need to work out Sam," Gabriel only had a look of pure pride in his demeanor as he saw Sam's reaction to his little play time.

Once Sam recovered from his initial shock, his jaw clenched. Teeth ground together in order to reduce some of the fury he was feeling.

With a calm inducing breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

The wheels in his head turned until an almost visible light bulb hovered over his chestnut locks.

"Ok then smart-ass. How about you whip us up a salad then huh? An athlete such as yourself always needs their greens right after. Unless, someone’s scared of a few leaves?"

With a grin, Sam waited patiently for Gabriel to make his move.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed at Sam's new challenge.

"While I appreciate the concern an "athlete such as myself"," he began, using Sam's words against him, "doesn't need his "greens", as you so eloquently put it." He said the words with much distaste in regards to the moose's salads.

"However, that doesn't mean that I am incapable of preparing such a thing for you," he added, another snap of his fingers and a table with one of Sam's favorite salads was set in front of his favorite human.

At the not so thrilled look on Sam's face, he continued with his trademark I'm-up-to-something smirk, "Oh come on Sammy~ You forget, as an angel I don't need to eat anything."

“Well for somebody who doesn’t need to eat you sure know how to guzzle down a whole cheesecake all by yourself.” 

Sam took the conjured fork in hand. Stabbing it into the salad he gathered up as many of the leafy greens he could pack onto the utensil. Satisfied he drew the fork so it was leveled with Gabriel’s mouth where it hovered.

“Now how about just one bite~” A grin spread as a look of complete disdain complimented the angel’s features while looking upon the green abomination. 

Gabriel glared at the fork before turning his attention back to Sam, glare intact as he looked between the two. Holding out his hand, a large forkful of cheesecake appeared in front of Sam's mouth.

"It's only fitting, I mean, if I'm to eat your meals, then you should eat mine. No?" He smirked, eyeing Sam's reaction, the slight narrowing of eyes as he spotted the challenge Gabriel issued him.

This was a challenge Sam knew he wouldn't be able to back down from. His very own pride clouding his judgment, as well as the Winchester blood that coursed through his veins, refused to allow him the luxury of backing out. Even so, it didn't stop Sam from downright glowering at the fatty substance.

With a momentary pinch of his lips he finally opened his mouth up wide enough for the cheesecake to be tucked safety inside. The instant sweetness of the cake exploded in his mouth, making him cringe at the unwanted flavor.

He paused in his chewing only to place the fork, filled with salad, in-between Gabriel’s lips, demanding him to keep up his end of the bargain. 

Gabriel frowned at the unwanted leafy greens that probed past his lips and onto his own taste buds. The distinct lack of sweetness was almost sickening in and of itself.

However, after Sam's pointed look of "if you spit that out I win," Gabriel sucked it up and swallowed the flavor-lacking greens that had been sitting on his tongue for the duration of his contemplation.

"I bet you can't go a week eating only sweets for meals, nothing healthy; no matter how sweet, and no exercise," Gabriel challenged with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Motor functioning put on hold, the fork slipped from Sam’s hand. The harsh sound of metal colliding with the floor was almost defining against the tense sound barrier. 

“And I bet, you wouldn’t be able to eat nothing but healthful nutritious meals.” 

The challenge was set in his eyes, no waver in sight. Backing down wasn’t an option anymore. If the trickster wanted to play this game, then Sam was more than willing to play with him. 

"Alright then, we've got ourselves a bet~ So, what do you say are the stipulations?" Gabriel asked, walking around the room in circles as he talked, his smile not once faltering.

Finally, he turned around as he rested his hands on the table he had previously conjured. "If I win, you have to wear women's lingerie for 24 hours." His eyes were back on Sam's as he stated his stipulations, grin in place.

Signature bitch-face surfacing, Sam held back from visibly rolling his eyes at the obvious requirement he would have to undergo if Gabriel so happened to be the winner.

“Women’s lingerie? Really?” Of course Sam had nothing to be ashamed of. With his positively god-like physique; he could pull off anything. It’s just that, Gabriel will pick out the most down right raunchiest outfit for him to wear. Not only that, he would use it to for his own physical enjoyment as well as for his twisted humor. 

“Fine. If that’s how you want to play this, then I agree to your terms. But-!” Giving the angel a strict look, he pointed a finger sternly, rendering Gabriel silent for this one instance. 

“If I win~” with a small devious smile, Sam continued, “you have to watch this upcoming marathon of documentaries that will be premiering on T.V. I even think they’re going to be holding a documentary all about the messenger of God himself, Gabriel. How wonderful is that!?”

Gabriel's face dead-panned at Sam's own challenge; he could only imagine what the humans could have come up with for his role under God.

"Fine," he glared. Sure that, as an angel, he would have no problem winning against Sam and getting the opportunity to see the moose in such skimpy clothes~.

Determination was easily seen under the depths of those crystal amber hues. Along with that determination, was Gabriel's ultimate downfall; his persistently cocky attitude. Sam could tell the man believed he had this bet in the bag. That this game was already his win and visions of a scantily clad Sam was just within arms reach.

It was sort of cute how Gabriel believed in the delusions he was undoubtedly envisioning. Even if the angel was to win, there was no way in hell Sam was going to make it easy for him.

"So," he began, an edge of sass ringing in his own ears. "When do we start?" 

Gabriel contemplated Sam's question for a moment, seeing the human's own look of determination he held up a finger signaling "one moment."

"As soon as I finish," an overflowing bowl of candy appearing before the two, "this beauty~."

Sam paused mid eye roll at the common behavior Gabriel was exhibiting. If he was going to take advantage of the limited amount of free reign they had left, then so was he. Before he was rudely interrupted Sam had about 15 pull ups left before he was finished with his workout completely. 

As he made his way over to the bar a sudden thought hit him. 

“Oh, one more thing. So I know you don’t cheat, you are hereby under house arrest. If I so much as hear a flutter out of you, or even a crinkle of wrapping paper while I’m trying to sleep, I win.” 

Gabriel gave him an irritated wave of his hand, signaling he had heard him without the need of a verbal reply.

Satisfied, Sam continued where he’d left off. 

___

 

The very next morning, Sam awoke to Gabriel all but pouting next to him. Apparently watching him sleep wasn’t as fun as he thought it would be. 

Not all that discouraged, Sam peeled off the shirt he had worn to bed that night and got himself situated on the floor. Before he could begin a single curl, a full frontal view of Gabriel’s face could be seen from his peripheral vision. His cheeky little grin had realization hitting him like a semi truck. His hands went to cover his face in anguish, a long disgruntled groan following the action. 

Gabriel smirked at Sam beginning his usual morning routine. Sitting on the edge of the bed cross legged, he watched Sam with an arched brow, waiting for him to continue and let Gabriel win the bet already.

When he noticed Sam saw him staring and realized what he was about to do, he smirked and taunted, "So, what's for breakfast Sammy~? Maybe you could have some leafy greens to go with that morning workout~"

Electing to ignore the comment, Sam settled himself on the floor, eyes closed in concentration. Gabriel in no way was going to win this with a mere fluke. 

His muscles already started to strain under his skin, clearly agitated by the lack of stretching being thrusted upon them like usual during this time of day. Sam tried his best to smother the relentless nagging compulsion. OCD be damned.

Hopping to his feet, he grabbed the once discarded shirt, throwing the thin material over his shoulder. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of a hot fudge sundae. I never had the chance to have dessert for breakfast. But don't worry, I have just the thing in mind for you." 

Leaning in, he gave the pouting angel a firm press of lips. Though this bet was a pain in the ass, it didn't mean Sam loved Gabriel any less.

"Mm, does it include licking that sundae off of you~?" Gabriel purred, the usual glint of a different kind of mischief in his eyes. A very sexual glint of mischief; as well as a glide of his fingertips over Sam's muscled and well-toned chest, dipping into the pants of his human.

This bet very well may murder him without his usual intake of sweets. He may as well go down happy if he was going to go down at all.

A small puff of a laugh ghosted over Gabriel's lips.

"We'll see how it goes." 

Gabriel took a seated position at the edge of the bed, giving Sam all the motivation he needed to cage the angel in with his legs on either side of him, as well as getting nice and comfortable on his lap.

Lips clashed together once more. Tongue’s rolling against one another, adding to the heat already swarming his body. Gabriel's hands ghosted under the cloth of his covered chest before clasping a round cheek of his ass. A moan spilled, Sam clearly enjoying the attention. 

Sam was more then a little eager to continue, until his empty vessel of a stomach gurgled and groaned in impatience. 

Gabriel grunted at Sam's stomach, upset that he wouldn't be able to touch Sam once again.

"Well, we can't have you starving to death," he said, ignoring his own need, knowing that it would have been ignored regardless in order for Sam to feed his own literal hunger. He could also have his moose after he'd been fed~

For a brief moment, Sam reflected on the situation, wanting more than anything to disregard the ache in his stomach in order to settle an ache in a different location. Unfortunately, as he continued to think this over the emptier his stomach seemed to become, beckoning him to be still it’s raging hunger. 

Sam wanted to groan internally, just thinking about what Gabriel had in mind to feed him. That thought alone had his gullet quaking in fear, his boasting earlier could have even helped in aiding Gabriel in what to serve him. Sam would hate knowing his joke would bring him such misfortune, but at that moment it seemed beggars couldn’t be choosers.

Detaching himself, he pulled Gabriel along with him to a standing point. There was no reason to delay the inevitable. 

“So,” he gruffed in slight exasperation, “anything special you have in mind? Or should I just be prepared for the unexpected?” 

"Well, you did mention something about an ice cream sundae~" Gabriel lulled, almost giving in to his laughter at Sam's horrified expression.

"Fortunately for you, I had something else in mind~" he teased, taking mercy on Sam's turmoil. Whoever said he couldn't be nice?

Sam, admittedly, was relieved with the news. He honestly didn’t think ice cream so early in the morning would do well for him. Not only for his stomach, but his overall daily performance as well. Still, the notion of something extremely sweet and heavy in calories was going to be ingested. To say he was a bit uneasy would be an understatement. 

Regrettably, the hunter could do nothing but take a walk of shame. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Gabriel immediately went to one of the dining room chairs to pull it out for Sam to sit. What a wonderful time for Gabe to finally understand the etiquette of a substantial proper gentleman. 

Sam’s eyes blatantly showed his distrust in the action, but his mind and body went along with whatever scheme the messenger of God had hatched up and took his rightful seat. 

"Come now Sammy~ You're gonna hurt my feelings~" Gabe said with faux hurt.

"Now then, you just sit here all nice and comfy, while I make you breakfast~" he said, already moving to pull out the necessary ingredients for Sam's first non-healthy breakfast. Pancake mixer, milk, measuring cup, frying pan, whisk, syrup, butter. And who could forget the best part: chocolate chips.

While absentmindedly watching Gabriel mix his ingredients, cringing automatically when the “special” ingredient was mixed in along with the batter, Sam couldn’t help but be more than a bit surprised. It wasn’t everyday that he got to see Gabriel be all….domestic in a sense. As the pancake was flipped with an ease only an expert could muster, Sam had come to the conclusion that he liked this side of Gabriel. 

Even though he wished he could have seen this side with better circumstances, Sam decided he would take what he could get. 

When Gabriel had the pancakes all finished to perfection, he flipped the last one onto the stack. Turning the stove fire off, he set the frying pan onto the back burner for it to cool before needing to be washed. Grabbing the plate of delectable chocolate chip pancakes, he resisted the urge to keep them for himself as he turned to take them to Sam instead.

"Eat up Sammy~" he lulled, sitting in a chair next to his human, after buttering the pancakes further and setting the syrup next to the plate for Sam to add his own.

If there was one thing Sam was grateful for at this moment, Gabriel being lenient enough to let him pour the amount of syrup he so desired. If it were up to Gabriel, Sam believed his pancake would be nothing but "The Blob" reincarnated. If such a case were to occur, Sam was positive he would be induced into a sugar coma. 

With Gabriel looking at him expectantly, he figured it was enough time stalling inside the contents of his own imagination. 

Taking the syrup, he lathered a small layer atop the first steadily aliened pancake. Silverware in each fist, he cut into the delicious treat; slicing it into nice bite sized pieces.

A tiny groan escaped him before shoveling a sizable piece into his mouth. 

The chocolate chips, combined with the cornstarch of the pancake, created a flavor that was genuinely delightful. If Sam was going to be honest with himself, it was actually one of the best pancakes he had the pleasure of having in his mouth. 

Pausing for a moment, he had to process a decent enough comment for Gabriel. He didn't want the man to get a big head over this, nor did he want that taunting look he would certainly receive.

But it was too late, as Gabriel had seen the look of pure bliss that had flitted across Sam's face, no matter how briefly. However, he was able to hide his own triumph while Sam took his time masking his own delighted looks.

"It's...not nearly as intolerable as I was expecting..." Sam admitted, the closest he would ever get to telling Gabriel he actually enjoyed the sweet breakfast. Gabriel gave a knowing smirk and couldn't resist the temptation to tease his human.

"Come now Sammy, you know me better than that! I'm an angel of The Lord for crying out loud. Did you really think it would be so simple to lie to me so pathetically? That, my dear, is going to cost you~" Gabriel finished with a purr in his voice, now standing behind Sam, his face dangerously close to Sam's neck.

The short hairs prickled and stood at attention as the heat of Gabriel’s breath managed to coax a small shock through his system with just mere proximity. Sam’s breath became shallow, already responding to the pleasing stimulus. 

“What’s it going to cost me?”

Gabriel gave a knowing smirk, brushing his lips against Sam's neck, "My dear Sammy~ If you don't know what lying to me is going to cost you yet, I do believe it is time to remedy that. However, I'd much prefer to show," Sam, now missing his clothes, "you. After all, what's a punishment if you're told about it beforehand?" Gabriel finished, admiring Sam's now fully naked body, eyeing each of the muscles offered before him.

As the rooms’ temperature passed over his nether regions, a look of confusion passed before one of exasperation replaced it. 

"You remember we're not alone here right? My brother kind of stays here too, and can come in at any moment."

In hindsight, Sam should have at least been obligated to feel embarrassed at his lack of modesty, but as fate would have it, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

Gabriel offered an all too knowing smirk to Sam's words, "And yet, you have yet to offer me any clear objections to the matter at hand." He gestured to Sam's dick, already half-hard despite trying to deter his angel with mentions of his brother.

"If you are truly concerned of your brother's unwanted gaze, I could always send Castiel his way and keep him...otherwise occupied," he continued, running a finger along Sam's pectorals; teasing, feather-light touches along his pert nipples.

With half-lidded eyes, Sam observed the wandering hand closely. Licking his quickly drying lips as cheeky fingers dipped into the prominent V-line he sported. 

Reaching behind himself, he tangled his own hand to the back of Gabriel’s neck. 

“Mmm I think I’m going to take you up on tha-“

With no further warning the door to the kitchen swung open. 

Dean paused in the doorframe taking in the scene, unwillingly mind you. Sadly, seeing your own brother naked in the mist of a very sexual encounter was like watching two cars collide into one another. He didn’t get to have his morning coffee yet; he shouldn’t be dealing with shit like this!

“You too are fucking unbelievable…” Dean slurred drowsily before leaving the horniest couple he’s ever come to know alone before he successfully killed them both. 

Mood thoroughly ruined, Sam pulled away from the angel’s embrace, if it could be called that, and gave a bit of a stretch. 

“I don’t suppose there’s enough of that once in a blue moon kindness left so you can give me back my pants huh?” With a raised brow and hard scowl he got his answer. “Oh well… Dean you better close your eyes because I’m still naked and will continue to be until I get to my room.”

“Oh just FUCK OFF!!!”

Sam played by: Kristin

Gabriel played by: Mary

Dean played by: Kristin

Mary: Okay, so, we finally got another story up!!! And!! Wait for it… It’s gonna be chaptered! Wooo! That’s right! This isn’t all there is to it! And I’m really sorry it took so long to get another story posted, but if it makes you feel any better, we’ve been working on this since about at least September of last year…yeah…and now it’s August…almost a year later, we have finally gotten somewhere! It’ll still be a while before any sex scenes come along, but I promise, they are coming ;) At any rate, can’t forget the important stuff after just coming back, WE OWN NOTHING FROM SUPERNATURAL. We are simply borrowing the characters for our own amusement~ ;) Once again, I promise there will be more to come and hopefully it won’t take us over a year to update. Reviews are always welcome and only encourage us to write faster ;).

Kristin: ….Yeah, what she said. So talkative for once. *grins* Also if you liked this story favorite it so we know you’re enjoying it and leave a review for us to read how much you’re enjoying it! Reviews never cease in getting our asses in gear and writing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sam wanted to do was complete his daily workout. Unfortunately it seem's even heaven itself isn't on his side. A heated bet is set between human and angel, which one will come out victorious. Rated E for future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written story by:  
> Shybutdeadly: Kristin  
> Aki: Mary

DAY 2

The next morning Gabriel sincerely pondered banishing Dean to another dimension, only this time he wouldn't have Sam with him while he was stuck living in soap operas and cheesy crime shows. That would be punishment enough for interrupting him and Sam once again this steam filled summer morning. How many times did that make now since they first started this escapade? 12? 28? They were in Sam’s very own room this time for crying out loud! Then he had the nerve to run off, yelling his usual excessive use of profanities and something about “putting a damn sock on the door” next time.

"We're here," Sam said, bringing Gabriel out of his mental rampage and thoughts of tricks he could pull over on Dean.

"I tried to tell ya Sammy, we could have always just gone back to your room, and finish what we started~ Did we really have to come to this run of the mill place to eat something?" Gabriel whined, though he'd never admit to doing such a thing. In a vain attempt to salvage earlier activities, Gabriel’s hand attempted to sneak along the tall hunter's upper leg; getting closer and closer to his prize.

Triumph was within reach just before his wrist was seized in Sam’s powerful grip. His thick brows furrowed, like a mother would to a toddler before their scolding.

“Hands to yourself. If you think distracting me is going to get you out of this, you’ve got another thing coming.”

With the click of the seat’s buckle, the belt snapped back into it’s original position. Upon exiting the car he leaned against the hood and peered up at the restaurant’s bulky sign. Gabriel was going to enjoy everything Olive Garden was going to offer him. With a satisfactory smirk, he followed the huffy angel into the building.

"Hi, just the two of you today?" An overly cheerful girl greeted them upon their entrance. Bethany, according to the name tag.

"Yes," Sam replied politely.

Gabriel was busy staring around the dimly lit place, the sun shining through the large windows to provide the lighting. Observing all the people eating salads and what looked like it was suppose to be pasta and where the hell were all the fatty substances? What the hell kind of place was this?!

"Booth or table?" Bethany asked next.

"Booth, please." Sam answered with a charming smile, he was used to acting this way when he and Dean went anywhere to eat. He had to make up for his bother's lewd behavior somehow.

"Ok, follow me," she grabbed a couple of menus, and was it Gabriel's imagination or did she have an extra skip to her step? Following behind Sam, who was following the girl to their table, Gabriel took his chance to eye Sam's ass as he walked. He had to get something sweet out of being here, especially if he couldn't eat anything sweet. Why did he agree to this bet again anyway?

"Your server will be right with you," Bethany said as she set the menus on each side of the table.

"Thank you Bethany," Sam said sincerely, making the girl return the generous gesture with her own brightly lit smile.

Only once Bethany had made her retreat to seat other customers did Sam look down at the menu; eyeing it carefully and taking Gabriel’s taste buds into careful consideration. Oh who was he kidding, he was going to make sure this meal is what breaks Gabe’s defenses. Though he was sweet enough to actually make something that didn’t have Sam counting his calorie intake in complete despair, sweet (ironically enough) wasn’t going to get him any wear near victory.

Gabriel, on the other hand, didn’t seem the least bit interested in looking at the menu. Too busy calculating each individual movement of the mortals surrounding him it seemed. Even that appeared to vex him seeing as not many people were too keen on doing anything the least bit improper in this establishment.

“Hello my name is Kenny and I’ll be you’re waiter this evening. Can I start you off with drinks? Appetizers?”

Giving Kenny a bored look, Gabriel ordered himself a coke, or pepsi, whatever the hell they wanted to sell him with whatever rip-off title they chose. He didn’t care as long as he got some sort of caffeinated drink to go along with his meal that he’d be forcing down his throat.

With an apologetic smile Sam requested water; of course he would.

“No appetizers for tonight, thank you. We are ready to order though.”

“Shoot.” Kenny licked the end of his pen, a force of habit presumably, placing it on the paper he looked at Sam expectantly.

“Well we’ll be ordering for each other if you don’t mind. He would like an order of Roasted Parmesan Asparagus.” There was a sudden choking sound before a fit of coughs followed suit. With a hint of satisfaction, Sam realized Gabriel had choked on his own saliva. Undoubtedly revenge was heading his way but Sam couldn’t bring himself to actually care at this point in time. Whatever Gabriel gets him, it’ll be so worth it.

“Um, sir, are you alright?” Kenny’s worried tone didn’t seem to help ease Gabriel, if anything it seemed to put him a little on edge. Out of all things! Asparagus! Nobody likes asparagus! How it’s even on the menu he’d never know!

“Yeah, yeah fine! As for him, he’ll get--” Glancing down at the menus he purposefully eyed up the dessert tray. Everything here was right up Sam’s alley and though it would be funny to order something healthy and watch Sam squirm in anguish, he wasn’t so heartless as to let his Samsquach go without dinner.

“Yeah, get him Chocolate Mousse cake. Look’s like desserts coming early for you babe.” 

With a hard roll of his eyes, Sam brushed off the joke and snatched the menu away. Layering them and handing them to the waiter; who seemed a little stunned by the display going on before him.

“Alright, I’ll be back with your drinks momentarily.”

When the waiter was no longer within earshot, Sam crossed his arms and curled his lips.

“Chocolate Mousse? Really? You had to make a Moose joke?”

Gabriel just grinned his response, laughing internally at the overly used inside joke.

"If you'd like I could always find some trick to pull on some poor shmuck in here~" Gabriel taunted, considering doing just that for his own entertainment while they were waiting for their food.

"If you even think about it you’ll find yourself if a ring a holy oil.”

The threat’s effect was minimal and it shown on Gabriel’s face how much he believed it. Based on the nonchalant expression he possessed, seemed to be not a single word. Which was fine, he didn’t need to know about the hidden bottle of angel repellent in the first place.

“Alright, here you go.” Kenny set down the drinks carefully, smiling courteously at the two customers. “Is their anything else you guys need before I head off?”

"Yeah, could you add the sweetest dinner plate you have, one that also has the most calories if possible," Gabriel said with his own charming grin, confusing the poor waiter even more. Brownie points were given to said waiter when he simply agreed to the request without asking questions.

Gabriel simply gave Sam a challenging look once the waiter left, one that clearly stated "Your turn."

An infamous Sam Winchester bitch face exclusive was the reward.  If he wasn’t careful, Gabe’s continuous shenanigans were going to make his face stick like this.

“Well along with that, would you mind adding one of your famous house salads? If it’s no trouble...”

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all sir. I’ll be right back with your orders very soon. Enjoy the rest of your time.” Flipping his pocket book to it’s cover, Kenny slipped it back into his pocket. He’s seen some strange customers before, but these two seemed like they were trying to…one up each other? Either way, he was just going to keep to himself and hope they were gracious enough to at least tip him.

“What’s with you and trying to shove salads down my throat all the time?”

Sam chuckled softly; arms crossing while resting atop the laminated countertop. “Not only do I like the look you get but it just so happens this place’s choice in dressing is Italian, and I know how much you love Italian dressing~”

Gabriel had to fight to keep a poker face and not scrunch his nose up in disgust. Italian dressing was probably one of the least sweet dressings they could possibly have. Now poppy seed on the other hand? That was a dressing worth getting.

_Think sweet thoughts. When this week is over, all the sweets you could possibly want. Just wait, only...6 more days...? Hell, if Sam keeps shoving salad down my throat there's no way I'm gonna make it..._

"You know, I'm not feelin' the love here Sammy. Even after I was nice to you the other day and didn't make you eat strictly candy or ice cream for breakfast," Gabe taunts, trying to guilt Sam even the slightest. Not that it would do any good for their dinner since the order had already been placed... Maybe getting to watch Sammy eat whatever their sweetest food plate was would make up for the salad he would have to choke down...

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I can just feel the love radiating through the air.” Determined, Sam was forced to bury his conscience. If he was going to win this, his soft heart was banned from showing through until the bittersweet end.

Words seemingly useless, the two began to partake in a short lived staring contest. If they happened to be alone it might have gone on a little longer then necessary, but an increasingly uncomfortable waiter broke the tension with a soft cough.

“Sorry to interrupt?” For a quick second Kenny gave an inquisitive look between the two. Figuring it was none of his business, or just plain not caring, he started setting the plates in front of their respective owners.

“I hope these were the calories you were looking for.” Gabriel gave a small snicker at the offhanded joke the kid tried to make. Content with that, Kenny gave his own smile as he set down a lemon cream cake.

Sam all but sucked in his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. Out of all things. Lemon. His taste buds were going to hate him. Hell, he hated himself right now for agreeing to this stupid challenge. 

Gabriel thought that, had he been human, he surely would have died simply from holding in his laughter at the expression on his dear Sammy's face. He was also tempted to take the treat for himself, if Sam was going to be so ungrateful about it...

"That looks perfect, thank you," Gabriel said kindly with a large smile to the waiter. After all, he was distracting himself as long as possible so he didn't have to look at the monstrosity that was placed in front of him. Why did humans eat such things anyway? Never mind the fact that many of them actually found these plants tasty and healthy. Why couldn't candy be considered a health food?

Finally relinquishing himself, he looked once more from Sam's plate, with a mournful gaze as his eyes met his own "dinner". It was going to be a long week.

Once Kenny placed the final plate down, he gave the two grief stricken men a dazzling smile only a waiter could possess. This meant it probably wasn’t all that impressive, but they couldn’t say he didn’t try. Whoever these two were, they were pretty entertaining. Who would be able to hold in a smile at such an imposing man as the brunet one when he shrank so low with just a mere glimpse of his “meal”. The strawberry blonde one though, seemed like he was trying to spontaneously combust the plants he stabbed onto his fork with just sheer force of will.

“Will that be all?” Receiving groans of acceptance, at least he presumed them to be, he tucked the tray under his pit, ready for his departure. “Alright call me if you need anything else.”

“So should I do the honors and take the first bite or should you?” Twirling a fork between his fingers, Sam gave Gabriel and expectant look. 

"You know Sam, I think I could die from having to go a week without eating any sweets. Is there some way we could compromise on this?" Gabriel asked, an almost pleading look in his eyes as he glanced at the greens that had been stabbed onto his fork, giving the full effect of his own puppy face to the usually sympathetic moose. At least he always seemed to be sympathetic to any of the people he and Dean talked to on cases...

Sam snorted. “Not only an angel, but archangel Gabriel, being killed by a few measly pieces of lettuce and tomato. I’m sure that’d be some hard hitting news up in heaven.” Separating a chunk of the lemon cake, from its now vastly larger counterpart, Sam scrunched his nose slightly as he brought it close enough that it was leveled with his mouth.

“So if you won’t go first, then I suppose I will. Even though at this point I’d rather be stabbing myself with this fork than making it carry sugared up artificial lemon to my mouth.” With a deep confident breath, the moist treat met its end inside Sam’s mouth.

An explosion of sour lemon mixed with powdered sugar hit within the few moments of consumption. If he had no ounce of control over his reflexes, Sam was sure he would be gagging right about now. Oh god, even the aftertaste was enough to make his tears well up.

“Wow… and you say you’re gonna die? I’m pretty sure if I lived off this alone I’d be dead within a few days.” Exaggeration aside, this cake was doing an excellent job of beating a Winchester where all other creatures have failed.

Gabriel gave the cake Sam was eating one more envious and mournful gaze before he stuffed the fork into his mouth. Could Sam have ordered him anything that was less sweet than this?! It didn't seem possible as he choked down the greens covered in dressing that was far too sour for his tastes. His hunter was going to pay for this tomorrow... He started this war, and Gabriel would be damned if he'd let a mere human come out on top of this little bet! Not to mention he really wanted to see Sam in something humiliating after this. Sorry, sexy.

"It's not so bad," he clearly lied, giving his best poker face. The largest clue of all that he was lying his ass off.

“If it’s not so bad, how about whenever I make my own I save you a plate?” Obviously the question was completely rhetorical. It was also evident by the pointed glare in his general direction that the statement Gabriel had presented was false.

After several agonizing minutes, they both cleared a single plate. Both refusing to drag out such torture, forcefully swallowed copious amounts of their food in a single instance. At least if they ate it fast enough, the taste wouldn’t be given a chance to settle until the last crumb.

Sam looked down, left hand massaging his temple. How in the world was he going to get through eating this chocolate mousse now!? Chocolate within chocolate, why do people insist on creating such monstrosities?

Gabriel almost considered letting the second plate come to them. Just to see his dear Sammy's expression. Almost. But he didn't think he'd be able to stomach asparagus, of all things, on top of the salad he had just eaten.

Getting a glimpse into the kitchen, a wonderful idea struck him. Hiding his hand under the table so Sam wouldn't be able to see what he was doing and chastise him, he snapped his fingers as quietly as possible.

The next thing either of them knew, the cooks in the kitchen and whatever poor shmuck was stuck with doing all the dishes, could be heard either with muffled screams or someone yelling for a fire extinguisher.

"What did you do?" Sam asked with a pointed glare as Gabriel couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

Giving his best innocent look back, he replied, "Maybe someone ordered their cake a little extra crispy~?" His words held the most innocence he could possibly muster at the time, and considering the panic coming from the kitchen at the fire not being put out by the extinguisher, there wasn't much left. And if Sam's hard glare was anything to go by, this was gonna be even more fun when he saw the look on Sam's face when he realized the fire wasn't spreading. As long as no one was stupid enough to get themselves caught of fire...

"Relax Sammy~ There's nothing to worry about~ it's just a little cake," Gabriel cooed, the laughter in his eyes not once faltering under the hunter's intense scrutiny.

"What. Did. You. D--" Sam's words were cut off as the sprinklers started pouring down on them, muffling Gabriel's own excited laughter. This of course only caused the experienced hunter to glare harder as the rest of the customers were busy attempting to save their precious clothes or purses or hair, running out of the building as quickly as they could.

The cooks in the back were still baffled by how the fire on the asparagus they made wasn't being put out; even by the sprinklers drenching it. It also wasn't spreading anywhere other than the said asparagus. They were clueless as to what to do about it.

"Come on~" Gabriel said with mirth, grabbing Sam's wrist so they too could escape the downpour of sprinklers and get away from the scene of the crime. Oh, and so Gabe didn't have to yell over said sprinklers to explain that everything was really ok.

Once outside the restaurant and inside Dean's precious, and soon to be wet, Impala, Gabriel finally cracked and explained to Sam exactly why everything was ok and that no one would have gotten hurt by his little trick.

"I just lit something in the kitchen on fire that say couldn't be put out by a fire extinguisher... Or the sprinklers," Gabriel grinned, clearly proud of himself.

"Gabe! What would you have done if anyone had gotten hurt?!" Sam was seething with anger, taking everything he had not to try and strangle the laughing angel in the passenger's seat.

"Oh calm down Princess. No one could have possibly gotten hurt. It was a trick Sammy. The fire wasn't gonna spread anywhere. Besides, I'm not suppose to kill people anymore, in hiding and all that," he finished, making his usual hand gestures when referring to posing as a trickster that was now also in hiding from the other Demi-gods.

It took a while for Sam to process all the possible reasons for him to be absolutely furious with Gabriel. Unfortunately, he couldn’t bring himself to be too ferocious in his scolding due to the fact he was also grateful. No chocolate mousse for him.

“One time Gabriel! You are off the hook just. This. Once. Got that!?”

Gabriel couldn’t wipe the smirk off his face as he agreed with a whimsical wave of his wrist. No need to communicate his delight; he had gotten what he wanted.

\--

Sam played by: Kristin

Gabriel played by: Mary

Dean played by: Kristin

**Mary: So so sorry about not updating in forever D: Real life and school got in the way. I wanted to be able to have this chapter up by New Year’s as a little gift to you all but, again, real life got in the way :/ (Aka Kris and I got distracted and forgot to edit this before we left for a party >.>) We do love you guys though and are trying our hardest to get back on track and get the rest of this story written and edited so we can post for you lovely people that have stuck with us through all of these hiatuses. We love you so very much! Also, there will be some sex in the next chapter ;D We have it written and it just needs to be edited so it should be coming out hopefully within the next week or so! Please be patient!**

**Kristin: All I can say is I hope you’ve enjoyed the story so far. If you are enjoying it please review or just give us some feedback in general if there is any way for us to improve. You can also favorite (give kudo’s) to also tell us how much you’re enjoying it but honestly reviews are the best motivation for us. Especially ones that specifically tell us to get off out asses. Well that’s all see you in the next chapter lovelies~**


	3. Chapter 3

DAY 3

“Are you insane!? There’s no way I’m going to be able to eat a whole cake, let alone stomach it Gabriel!” Sam’s yelling was punctuated with a stern cross of his arms and stomp of his foot. Of course it made him look ridiculous, but there was no way he could stand for this!

Gabe just shrugged his reply, "You wanted me to eat a whole salad for dinner last night. And don't even get me started on the asparagus you ordered." He demanded, giving Sam a challenging glare. Also choosing to ignore the distinct fact that thanks to his prank he didn't have to try and eat such a vile thing.

"So I think a cake should be sufficient enough for you~" he practically purred, electing to also ignore the killing glare Sam was sending in his direction for making him eat such a thing. In one sitting no less!

Big doe eyes stared resentfully down at the circular, two layered, thickly chocolate coated cake positioned on the table in front of him. 

“I was going to let you at least have a ten minute break before eating the asparagus.” 

Not even having to look up from his position he could already tell Gabriel was having a hard time believing his words. And if Sam was being honest with himself, he had to admit that he had this coming. Only to himself though, he didn’t need an egotistical angel to know such information and to sour his mood even more. 

“Whoa you guys are going all out on this whole bet thing aren’t you?” Dean spoke up once he made his way into the kitchen, but unlike last time there weren’t any indiscretions to halt him mid-step.

Sam only groaned which brought a bright smile to the trickster's smug face. 

“Yeah, want some?”

“Sammy…” Gabriel’s warning tone didn’t deter his stubborn human in the slightest. Which was fine, he could come up with more ways than just eating a whole cake to punish him for such disobedience. 

Sensing the situation he was in, Dean waved his hands to decline the offer. 

“You know I’m a pie man.”

“Yeah, a pie man until some angel fruit cake comes knocking on your door.”

Dean swirled on his heels, his eyes wide and directed at Gabe, mouth snarled, and hands twitching in his obvious show of embarrassment.

Gabe just loved the look of embarrassed rage on Dean's face, it was almost as much fun as getting his Sammy all worked up like that.

"I could always call him for you if you'd like~?" He teased, not missing the red hue that tainted Dean's cheeks at his increasing embarrassment/anger.

Sam, meanwhile, was still attempting to urge Dean to help eat the cake off of his plate so there wasn't as much he had to try and force down his gullet.

"Dean, is something the matter? You seem particularly distressed this morning, more so than usual." A flutter of wings had Cas appearing behind the flustered older hunter.

"Great! Of course you’d show up now!" Dean hissed, not really meaning his words as he stormed off.

"Aw, he doesn't mean it Cassy~" Gabe teased his own brother. "In fact, I think you should go check on him and make sure everything is ok." He offered a wink to the completely oblivious angel who only nodded in his agreement at Gabriel's suggestion.

"I'm not sure who I feel more sorry for," Gabe sighed with a soft laugh. "Castiel for Dean's trust issues or Dean for Cas' obliviousness."

“If this is a contest for whom is more unfortunate, then I think it should be me. I’m going to throw up after eating all this cake and you better feel bad when it happens.” Sam added in with a giant pout after his words of disdain.

For once Gabe said nothing, choosing instead to cut a perfectly triangular shaped slice of cake for Sam to “enjoy”. 

Even with the cake presented, Sam chose to ignore its existence just a while longer. 

“Come on Sammy, better start chowing down if you want to finish anytime soon. Or,” A sly grin appeared. “You could just give up right here and now and save yourself the unnecessary distress?”

That was the last thing Sam wanted to do. Looking down at the single slice of cake he couldn’t help thinking this form of punishment wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t have to eat the whole damn cake. 

As his thoughts raced an idea came to mind. A messy and very unwise idea but he couldn’t pass up on the opportunity to see sheer disbelief on Gabe’s face. 

“I think I have a better idea.” 

Sam picked up the plate so the bottom lay flat against his palm, then rushed the cake right into the unknowing angel's face. Taking the plate back, Sam watched in satisfaction as large bits of the cake slid from Gabe’s face, landing in big globs onto the table below. 

There was a loud snort before Sam’s hearty laughter filled the room.

“Haha Remember! Don’t you dare sneak a taste! Might want to wipe your mouth so you don’t fall into unholy temptation!”   

Gabriel damn near fell into tears at the temptation so close to his tongue...

Wiping his mouth off with a very noticeable pout, he retorted, "That's just not even right..."

Snapping his fingers, a plate full of moist and soggy spinach appeared in Gabriel's awaiting hand, with a noteworthy glare in Sam's direction, another snap of his fingers had Sam tied in place so he couldn't run away from his fate. Changing the plate to a tin pan, after all he didn't intend to harm his evil human, he smashed the tin into Sam's own face.

"Remember, don't even think of trying to sneak a taste," he threw Sam's words back in his face before untying said Samsquatch to do whatever he dared do next.

“This is far from fair Gabe! Untie me right now!” Sam thrashed mildly in his chair, half expecting Gabriel to release him but ready to take matters into his own hands if necessary. 

With a noticeably adequate raise of his brow Gabriel considered the possible outcome if he chose to leave Sam in his current predicament. On one hand it would be pretty hilarious to keep shoveling all sorts of healthy crap at the helpless hunter, but on the other hand Sam was the one who could withhold his most precious sex from him and take pleasure in doing so. 

Deciding his little torture method wasn’t worth future blue balls he snapped his fingers to unleash the  Winchester . 

Mockingly Sam rubbed at his wrist, his equivalent of rubbing Gabriel’s nose in his mess like the bad angel he was.

“Looks like I’m going to have to retaliate now.” Standing, he scooped up a handful of cake and chucked it right at Gabriel, who once again wasn’t expecting such an assault. After his little escapade he probably assumed Sam wasn’t going to risk the same thing happening again. 

Sam watched in exuberant fulfillment as the cake smacked Gabriel right in the forehead with a heap of it landing in his crisp strawberry blonde hair. 

“If you just keep gawking like that this food fight’s going to feel a little one-sided babe.” Sam claimed as another scoop of cake made it’s way into his beefy hands.  

Gabriel frowned at Sam's antics. Obviously the hunter had learned nothing from the first time. Snapping his fingers, he took delight at the pure shock that overcame his face as 5 cans of different fruits were opened and dumped directly on top of his head. _Payback's a bitch_ , he thought with a smirk.

"Keep your mouth open much longer and something might just find its way inside~" it was his turn to taunt the taller man, waiting for his next move. Not worried about the mess on the floor because he could always clean it up later, or Dean could make Castiel clean it so he could watch .

Pinching his mouth shut between his teeth, Sam clenched his fists as the sweet aroma of freshly opened fruit filled his nostrils. It’s watered juice running down his face made it hard for him not to share a small measly taste. 

No. If that’s how Gabriel was going to play it, then so be it. Even though Sam didn’t have the ever so handy angel magic in his favor, he had such a devilish idea heaven would have to rip up his passport. 

With the cake in hand he took a glob to smear heavily on his lips. Then without warning grabbed Gabriel, of course the rest of the cake completely ruining the sleeve of his shirt, and smashed their lips together in one of the “sweetest” kisses ever imaginable. 

Gabriel's face paled at Sam's retaliation. No wonder the man before him was to be Lucifer's vessel. It wasn't just because he was the younger sibling after all.

Wiping his mouth, disheartened, with his sleeve, he prepared to retaliate as well until he heard a door open not too far away.

"Ok, maybe I was being a little rash earlier. I came back to say-- What the fuck is going on here?" Dean said, going from calm to pissed in about 0.2 seconds flat as he saw the mess the two children were making of the base.

"He started it," Gabe said quickly, not giving Sam the chance to do the same.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Dean was red in the face at how the two had been treating their new home. He knew Sam wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a home base, but this was just downright ridiculous and uncalled for.

“It’s not like it’s done any harm, Dean.” Sam perked up at such an inopportune moment. Now Dean’s pierce like green irises were directed towards him; seemingly honing in on any source of noise that dared make itself known. 

“I don’t give a crap if we have a harem of angels in this fucking house that can swab my asshole clean with just a snap of their fingers! You’re lucky I don’t ground you like the giant two year old you’re being!” 

It was amazing how much an immense figure like Sam could noticeably shrink with every harsh berating word Dean shot at him. Gabriel would most likely of hollered with laughter at the scene if he wasn’t being lumped with Lucifer reincarnated. He literally started it, he shouldn’t have to take this. 

“Now get the fuck out of here while chicken feathers over here cleans this fucking place up. I suggest you clean yourself up as well or else it’ll remind me why I’m so pissed with you.” 

Dean reprimanded Gabe by the collar of his shirt before he could even think about running away from his job. Of course it wasn’t going to be a hard job to undergo; he still didn’t feel like complying to a man who just ridiculed his wings as such. 

Slowly, as a man would to a towering grizzly bear, Sam made his way out of the room and into the bathroom. Door closed he pressed his body against it, clearly afraid Dean would just barge in to yell at him some more. Big siblings were terrifying when ticked off, especially towards the younger siblings. 

Realizing he was in the clear, Sam went to work removing his plaid button up shirt. With each unfastening, Sam winced when the fabric would peel away from his skin. The food fight was definitely fun, but the aftermath left little to be desired. 

Slipping the shirt from his shoulders, he went to work on his pants. Until he was interrupted that is. This seemed to be a common occurrence in this household. 

Gabriel had to hide his pout at Sam being sent away before he could retaliate for the hunter's last trick, but at the same time he was a bit grateful. Who knows what else Sam would have thought up to do against him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up not tasting the delicious treats Sam was tempting him with.

Making quick work of the mess they created, he gave a witty reply to Dean before disappearing from the slightly older hunter's anger, "Dean, Dean, Dean, you really gotta learn to lighten up~ Is my dear brother not putting out?"

With a laugh at Dean's red face, be it from anger or embarrassment Gabe wasn't sure, he quickly made his way upstairs to clean up the old fashioned way. He _would_ get to see his Sammy naked! When was the last time they did anything of the sexual variety anyway? He can't honestly expect him to wait forever!

Opening the door to the bathroom, he noticed Sam had managed to work off his shirt, as well as a little skin here and there if the red patches were anything to go by. He did feel a bit sorry for that, but he got what he deserved! Kissing him with lips covered in chocolate cake and icing!

Snaking his arms around the much taller man from behind, Gabriel began working at Sam's pants before he even asked, "Mind if I help~?" Unable to resist the delectable man in front of him, Gabriel began licking at the still sticky skin from the earlier canned fruit. It wasn't quite as sweet as he would have liked it, but it was still considered "healthy" so he wasn't breaking any rules either! And the taste of Sam's skin only made it that much sweeter!

Sam’s mouth opening into a perfect O shape as he felt the heat of Gabriel’s tongue glide across his fruit sleeked skin. Biting his lower lip he took a chance to lower his gaze and watch his pants along with his boxers slide past his well developed thighs. 

“You better make sure that door’s locked.” Sam grinned at the exasperated sigh from behind. 

Reluctantly Gabriel removed one hand from it previous advances to snap his thumb and middle finger to lock the door. Of course he would, why would he need to do something manually when he had something much more exclusively pleasurable he could be doing with his hands. 

Sam’s pants and underwear pooled around his ankles; wandering hands replaced every inch the clothes once concealed. They curled around his upper thighs, molding the mass of muscle there before moving inward. 

  
As much as he was enjoying the treatment, Sam couldn’t help but wince once Gabriel reached his hardening cock. Lamentably, there wasn’t enough moisture for a proper hand job to be administrated.  


“Hold on.” Precariously he took a firm grip on Gabriel’s wrist so he would unhand his manhood. He didn’t want to give Gabriel the wrong message, but also didn’t feel the need to voice such concerns. 

  
Turning the crystal knob, he set the temperature just barely over lukewarm. Sam held his hand under the spray, feeling if any adjustments were needed. Water feeling just perfect he looped one leg at a time over the porcelain rim. Ducking his head over the spray he wiped his face of any remaining cake or fruit. Craning his neck, he let the water just glide down every dip and curve his body offered. Knowing full well the angel gawking not even a foot away from him was enjoying such a pleasant show. 

"Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth open or are you going to join me?" Sam teased, already knowing the answer.

Gabe quickly shut his mouth and stripped his clothes before joining Sam under the warm spray of water. However, instead of going directly for the desired goods, he grabbed the body wash and loofa. Quickly lathering it on and bringing forth the suds, he went to work on washing Sam's body of all the left behind sticky juices that weren't his own. Also taking care so as not to agitate his human's already sore skin.

"Perhaps you've learned your lesson of starting a food fight with an angel," he teased, caressing the same muscles he was washing, unable to resist touching the man meat in front of him, other than for just washing him.

Sam’s lips peeled back into a delighted smile as the recent events were being recalled. 

  
“Yeah, I think I get the message. Start food fight, get back scrubbed. I think I like those odds. OW!” Sam shrieked as too much pressure was applied to the loofah and it’s scratchy  fibrous material irritated his skin further. “Ok! I really get it this time! No more food fights!”   


After the harsh lesson, Gabriel went back to gently scrubbing away the filth that marred such would be flawless skin. 

  
Sam couldn’t help but feel utter peace and relaxation as his back, as well as the back of his legs, were being taken care of. Seemingly enough, Gabriel steered clear of delving into the perfectly glob shaped cheeks. Simply choosing to scrub at them once here and once there while passing. Not that it really bothered Sam all that much at this particular point in time.    


As soon as Gabriel had most of Sam's back taken care of, minus a good scrubbing of his ass, he turned said human around, a glint in his eyes that he tried, and likely failed, to hide.

"Wouldn't want the rest of you to stay dirty now would we," he grinned impishly before surprising Sam and continuing his light scrubbing and gentle touching of Sam's entire front half of his body. That is, the entire front half, minus his dick and sack. Which was undeniably standing at attention at Gabriel's oh so close touches.

Finally taking some mercy on Sam, he moved the loofah to wash his legs. As he got lower to the ground, his face also got closer to Sam's half-erect cock. Once on his knees, Gabriel placed a kiss to Sam's navel, torturing his human further.

A whimper escaping from Sam's throat, Gabe proceeded his actions, leaving gentle kisses along Sam's cock; starting from the base and making his way to the tip. All while ignoring the water cascading past Sam's shoulders and into his face as he nuzzled along his much awaited prize. There had been far too many interruptions these last few days, allowing them to get no where; fast.

With half lidded eyes Sam watched as Gabriel proceeded to engulf the head of his cock. The silver tongue was put to better use as it swirled along the mushroom head before probing at the tips only opening. It was a wonderful sight to digest as every solid inch began disappearing inside that hollowing mouth. 

As the pleasure intensified Sam’s eyes grew heavy until they squeezed shut. A long throaty moan escaped him, quickly one of his hands covered it up. Sure the moans that grew in volume were muffled, but Gabriel quite enjoyed the knowledge that Sam had to find some way to quell such a vulgar melody. Even though there was no fear of getting walked in on, it just took one snide comment from the other side of the door to ruin a blow job.

While one hand was occupied the other went on to do the same. Carding his fingers through short thin locks, he grabbed a supple amount around the back of Gabriel’s neck. Neither was he holding him in place or pushing him down further, merely using the grip as leverage.   

Gabriel bobbed his head faster, giving such powerful sucks once he hit the base that made Sam’s knees waver. He was going down for another go until Sam pulled at his hair hard enough to grab his attention. With one final suck he popped the cock from his mouth and gave Sam a look that questioned why exactly he was being put on hold. 

“Bedroom. Now. ….Please, Gabe.”   

Gabriel smirked at the pure need in Sam's voice, not hesitating to turn the water off, however, instead of transporting them both onto the bed, he simply prolonged the fun(torture) as he opened the shower door and grabbed a couple of towels for Sam and him.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the bed by getting it all wet~" Gabe taunted at Sam's questioning and pleading look. Besides, Sam wasn't the only one who had been enjoying himself. Gabriel's own dick was straining with want from hearing Sam moan at his previous actions. His human's moans were music to his ears as he saw how he was capable of making Sam feel.

Quickly drying himself off half-heartedly, Gabe didn't waste any time drying Sam off the same way, paying extra attention to the bobbing appendage between his legs. Maybe he wasn't playing fair to the poor human, but when has Sam been considerate enough to play fair?

Sam kept his impatient whims to himself as the cotton material of the towel nuzzled against his balls. Have to make sure every nook and cranny is completely dry, according to Gabriel. Try as he may, Sam’s impeccable patience could only wear so thin until it snapped in half completely. 

Burrowing forward he took possession of Gabriel’s pallid lips. They slid together with perfect ease, tongues dashing across the surface of the other, yearning for the taste of the other. 

So caught up in the moment, the towel slipped right from Gabriel’s grasp. Currently free, both hands shot up to tangle themselves forcefully in Sam’s wild, wet hair. Pulling him forward, their lips now crushed together, panting violently into each others open mouth before diving back in for more. 

Sam dug his blunt nails into the thick flesh of Gabriel’s ass, emitting a moan from the recipient. 

It was too much, they needed a bedroom quick before Sam decided to let himself be bent over the sink and fucked mercilessly. 

“Bed Gabe. Oh fuck, please take us to bed.”

"With that kind of a plea, who could possibly resist," Gabriel prodded, however, he himself could no longer resist the moans and desperate whines Sam was providing him with. With a flutter of his wings they appeared in Sam's room. Gabriel, holding Sam down to the bed by his wrists, ground their erections together.

"I've missed you Sammy," Gabe moaned softly as he moved to nibble and lick and Sam's neck.

"Despite how much I want to be buried in you right now...I don't think either of us is gonna last long enough," Gabe managed through panting breaths, slowly releasing Sam's wrists from their hold, only to continue to caress the mass of skin in front of him.

Against his own urgent need to be filled, Sam knew Gabriel’s words rang true. Even now the tension of his release was massively high. Sam believed he could cum just by being completely docile under Gabriel who continued to caress his neck with his tongue and pin his wrists with unmatched strength. 

As he lay there, pampered in Gabriel’s extravagant gifts of unadulterated pleasure, it was then an idea formulated within his sex induced mind. 

“Let’s try something else then.” Sam inquired; which promoted Gabriel to release the skin between his teeth to raise an inquisitive brow. “How about 69?”

Gabriel's eyes lidded with the extra lust as he heard Sam's request; not being one to say no to a sexual advance such as the one being offered to him now.

"I'm sure we could work something out," he purred, already moving their bodies around to be in a good position for the act. Sam's leg arched so Gabriel could properly place his head between the hunter's legs, Gabriel's leg practically thrown over Sam's shoulder so he too could spread his own legs for Sam.

Once in position, Gabe immediately took Sam's dick back into his mouth, not wasting any time circling his tongue around the head, licking the pre-come from the slit. 

It took a moment for Sam to catch his bearings at such a sudden intense pleasure. A loud piercing moan reached Gabriel's ears. Sam felt the smirk against the enlarged base of his cock. Under different circumstances, Gabriel more than likely would have gotten a swift slap to the head. 

Licking his lips, Sam took a firm hold of Gabriel's swinging dick. Gathering enough saliva he laid his tough flat against the tip, sliding it leisurely up to the fattened based. He nipped at the pulsating veins, relishing in the shutter of the legs wrapped around his head. 

Pre-cum dribbled onto Sam's chest. Feeling Gabriel's excitement meet his skin drove Sam to the brink of madness. With his accumulated hunger Sam gripped firm cheeks with a sense of urgency and swiftly lowered the swollen dick into his mouth. 

Sam sucked harshly. Tongue swirling and massaging each throbbing nerve with abundant care. He moaned wantonly, sending gratifying vibrations from head to base. Sam would never admit it out loud, but fuck he loves sucking Gabriel's cock. A sense of exhilaration bubbled in the pit of his stomach. If such feelings were due to his impending orgasm or the thought of Gabriel's tasty release, Sam didn’t know. 

'So much for that shower.' Sam's mind rationalized fleetingly.

It took all of Gabriel's concentration to not let Sam's dick fall out of his mouth in his inability to hold in his own moans of pleasure at Sam's actions. If he didn't know better he'd almost suggest dear Sammy worshipped his now eagerly leaking cock.

Taking his own time on Sam's dick, head bobbing a steady pace with his mouth becoming a suction around his partner's head and shaft, Gabe let his own moans melt into sweet vibrations to travel along Sam's spine. Just as he expected and hoped for, this caused Sam to thrust suddenly deeper, forcing himself down Gabriel's awaiting throat.

As soon as Sam bottomed out and Gabriel's nose was met with Sam's balls; he couldn't hold back as his orgasm tore through him, filling Sam's mouth, his thrusts of final completion pulling his dick free of the hunter's mouth and squirting the last of what he had to offer on his face and chest.

Once the onslaught of a bittersweet tang filled his mouth Sam chugged it down as if famished. Gabriel began to pull himself out of the eager mouth much to Sam’s displeasure. Slipping out from between plush lips Sam craned his neck in a desperate attempt to gather more of Gabriel’s sweet nectar. 

Due to his efforts some of the release sprayed across his flushed cheek and down his heaving chest. Not deterred Sam took the tip back into his mouth to guzzle whatever remained.

“Ugh! Damn Sammy!”

With one finalized slurp, Sam freed Gabriel’s steadily softening dick from his mouth. Gabriel took the initiative to turn himself around. Sam propped himself up and took the moment to look down at himself. Though still erect, Sam was elated to see the proof of Gabriel’s excitement sliding down the ridges of his body.  

Not one to let things go to waste, Sam fingered at the liquid he felt against his cheek and slipped it past his swollen lips.

Gabriel only smirked at Sam's eager attempt to catch all of his remaining semen lest it escape. Swiftly closing his mouth over his hunter's still throbbing dick, he wasting no time laving at the head and along the veins on the underside of his cock with his tongue.

As a spontaneous thought he gave himself a tongue ring to help further along Sam's pleasure, relishing in the moans he could now hear pouring from his mouth, his own cock no longer blocking the wonderful sounds of pure pleasure.

“Ahhhn.” Sam moaned at the new sensation of the piercing caressing his cock. 

“Gabriel~” The name was purred and his leg’s spread wide to view the provocative scene in all it’s glory. 

One hand clenched at cotton sheets until the knuckles turned white from overexertion. The other tangled in disheveled strawberry blonde locks.

  
Air caught in Sam’s throat, clogging his air supply as he finally met his release. He gave a choked off sound before a regular breathing pattern formulated.    


 

Gabe quickly swallowed everything Sam had to offer him before offering said other person a signature smirk, "So, about that shower?"


End file.
